When I Fell From Heaven?
by Mayniac
Summary: FLUFFY FAX ONESHOT "I don't even know what you want from me!It's like you only want me when you can't and you don't when I want you!When I desperatley feel as if I should say what I've been trying to hold in all my life!The fact that I am freakin' in lov-


**DISCLAIMER: Yeah...I don't own anything... Sadly.**

**Heyy! It's Mayniac! Look, I'm seriously sorry that I haven't updated for The Making Of The Book: Maximum Ride in a really long time... I have some serious writers block, but I'll try to get another chapter in! I'm not one of those writers that quits on their stories, so don't worry! So, here's some fluffy fax!**

* * *

"Hey…"

"Sup."

She glanced at him uncertainly and surprisingly shyly. He noticed her look and gave a half smile that made her melt.

"Um…soo…" She dragged off her 'o', hoping he'd start a conversation.

Unluckily, he just shrugged. "You called because of a 'family emergency'?" He made the quotation marks with his fingers.

She avoided his gaze and looked down. They both knew why she called and oddly, he was actually thankful she called. But she didn't know that. Well, let's just take you back.

"_Ughh! Just pick up you f-" She stopped before she'd say a certain word that would unfortunately enhance angel's vocabulary... in a bad way. _

_It would not stop ringing! "Oh, my gosh, Fang! What the heck are you two doing?! Eating up Alaska??" She muttered angrily._

"_Hello?" A girl voice picked up. _

"_Finally!" She murmured only loud enough for her to hear. "Um, hi. Who is this?" She answered sickeningly sweet, trying to hide her disgust and hate._

"_Oh, this is Rebecca! Is this Max? Would you like to talk to Nick? He's a little busy right now, can I take a message?"_

'_What is this? His secretary? And he's out with REBECCA? Ew! I try to act like her friend, but...UGH!' "Uh, n-" Max paused with thought, then answered, smiling like a dog who just caught its tail. _

"_Well, you know what? Yes. You see…" The young teenager sniffled for effect. "Nick and I… well, one of our family members have just di-" Max 'sobbed'. "Just tell him there is a family emergency, please."_

"_Oh!" Rebecca gasped, trying to be heard over the 'sobbing'. "Why, yes, I will! I'm so sorry! Once he comes out of the bathroom I will tell him right away! I hope that you and your family will be okay! But remember! Your dearly loved ones are always in your __hea-"_

_Max rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, just tell him." She hung up and rolled her eyes again._

_Even though that last statement might've ruined her little act, she bet that Rebella, or whatever her name was, would tell Fang that Max called. _

* * *

**Fang's POV**

Dude, I never really like Rehecca, or whatever her name is, anyway. She was just hot, and well, I'm a guy. Anyway, she was one of Max's friends **(A/N Haha! Funny...)**, and he didn't want to seem mean.

Max and I were swinging our legs as we sat on her window sill watching the flock camp out. We all decided to go camping tonight, but I don't really see the point, because we used to camp out all the time when we were on the run.

'But now we're planning it!', was Angel and Nudge's excuse. Psh, like we thought we were going to be staying at a five star hotel while we were on the run. Camping out was pretty much predictable when getting chased.

Anyway, the flock was singing campfire songs until I saw Nudge's dark skin look up at us and grin. She turned around abruptly and started whispering with the whole flock and Ella.

It was really disturbing. They kept stealing glances at us, thinking we didn't realize. We just shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at each other.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've know it all along_

_Go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you'v- _

I coughed awkwardly and blurt out, "Phone…" like she didn't know.

I quickly opened my enV2 **(A/N Hehe! That's the kind of phone I have! Lol. Yes, I know, I WOULD give fang and I the same phone. Hehe) **and read the text. _I no u c us staring at u 2 lovebirds. So if u want us 2 stop just come dwn._

I felt my cheeks turn a little red, and looked away so Max wouldn't see and texted back. _good idea…_

Five seconds later I saw Iggy grin. I just gathered my confidence and nervously turned to Max.

"You want to go join those… gossipers?" I asked Max, knowing she had seen them too.

She blushed slightly and nodded, jumping off slowly, with me following and secretly watching her wings glide pleasantly through the air. She luckily didn't notice me staring, but unfortunately the rest of the flock did.

* * *

**No One's POV**

As the two swooped down the other flock members grinned innocently. Gazzy then started, "Oh! Hello you two lov-"

Before he could finish his greeting, Ella stuffed a marshmallow into his mouth and smiled like nothing had just happened. There was an awkward silence for a while, until Angel coughed and yawned, "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night!"

But she only said that because she knew what Max would say.

"Well, it's pretty late, so why don't we all go to sleep?" Max suggested.

They stacked fists as all the flock, other than Max and Fang of course, hid their smirks. Then everyone 'grumbled' as they headed to their sleepingbags.

"We already set up our sleeping bags while Fang was off on his date and you were getting some sticks, which you probably forgot." Nudge narrowed her eyes at Max, trying not to laugh, as Max blushed.

Max just embarrassingly nodded and began to make her tent, since the rest of the flock had decided to sleep out in the fresh air, as Nudge snickered and skipped to her sleeping bag that she had placed next to Angel's.

Well, Max _tried_ to make her tent… But she had a perfectly fine explanation about why she couldn't. When you're on the run, you don't have time to make tents to sleep in!

"Need help?"

Max jumped at the sudden voice that had overpowered the flock's 'snores'. Max blushed and soundlessly handed Fang the tent materials, roughly.

"Thanks…" She muttered as Fang finished the tent.

She wasn't in the mood for sleeping, and it was pretty early anyway, so she sat down on the log that was once occupied by some of the flock members. Fang sat down with her as they stared into the fire.

Then, Fang ruined the silence by asking, "Did you feel anything?"

Max, not wanting to be on this subject, joked, "What, when I fell down from heaven?"

Fang just looked down to where he was tracing random doodles into the sand with a stick. "In the cave."

She just looked away, not knowing how to answer. _Why do I always have to be a wimp when it comes to this subject? _She thought, annoyed at herself. "Um, I'm tired. I think I'll go to be-"

"Dang Max! Why do you do that?!"

Max, being startled at his random outburst jumped unexpectedly and almost tripped over Gazzy's arm. She glared at him for almost waking the 'sleeping' flock members and shushed him.

"Do what?" She hissed.

Fang didn't even try keeping his voice down now. "You always try to avoid it! Every time! I'm sick of it, Max!"

She scowled as he continued with his rant. "I don't even know what you want from me! It's like you only want me when you can't and you don't when I want you. When I desperately feel as if I should say what I've been trying to hold in all my life! The fact that I am freakin' in lov-"

He just stopped and glared at the fire. Standing up, he threw the stick he was drawing with into the fire and walked into his tent.

* * *

**Max's POV**

Right when I wanted to know what he was going to say he left. He walked into his tent mumbling only a small "night". It hurt me, because I wanted to know what he was going to say so badly.

I had an idea, but with my mind I could've crazily thought his words were something else. I wanted him to admit what I thought was true. I wanted him to admit so I could tell him the same. Tell him I loved him.

I sighed and stood up to walk into my tent when I saw something on the ground where Fang had doodled. "I love you" With a heart next to it. My frown twisted up into a smile, and I felt arms wrap around me from the back.

I gasped, getting ready to roundhouse kick whoever was there, but then the mystery person whispered into my ear. "I love you, Max." And I noticed it was Fang.

* * *

**WOWZERZ! That was fluffy. Hahaha! But sadly, I doubt JP would write something like that… But seriously! One of them has GOT to confess their love, right?! **

**And to those who are reading my other story, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'm having serious writers block, but don't worry! I'll get to it right after I type that there is an alternate ending to this little one-shot! **

**Yupperdoodlez! You've read right! There IS an alternate ending! I couldn't decided which one was better, so I put both. And yes, this one IS fluffy also… And here it is!**

_**ALTERNATE ENDING:**_

_(This is when Fang left max and went into his tent)_

He just left me waiting for him to say that he loved me. Unless it wasn't true, that is… Which I'm beginning to believe. I blinked away my tears and got up to go to bed. Well, until Gazzy farted.

Angel and Nudge shot up wailing, "Eww!" as Iggy burst out laughing and Ella groaned, rolling onto her side.

I just walked into my tent and zipped it up wordlessly, listening to my flock talk about what just happened between Fang and I behind our backs.

The next morning I woke up to the sweet smelling aroma of bacon. I lazily got up and stumbled with my tent's zipper. Once I had opened my tent fully, I was washed over with the smell of Fang and a message written on the sand in his beautiful handwriting.

"I love you" It had said, with a heart accompanying it on its right.

I smiled and glanced at Fang's tent to see it already open. So what, he confesses his love, then leaves in the middle of the night? I felt tears fill my eyes, but they were wiped away by…

I looked up to see Fang smiling down at me. "I love you too." I whispered, ignoring the group of birdkids sitting around the campfire cheering when Fang leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

**Awwwww! How faxy! Probably too faxy to happen, but oh well… lol. So, just… read that last thing I wrote up there in the bold and… yeah. Oh, and tell me which ending you like better! I like… I dunno.. Haha. Max and Fang were probably really OOC… sooooooo…**

**Cuz Max might not have cried when Fang told her he loves her… Lol. But, this is what I think, "Well, when Fang kisses Max she runs away and CRIES right? So if he told her he loved her, she's probably gonna CRY!! Oh… and maybe run away… but NO! NOT IN MY STORY!" lol… Yeah… That was some of "WHAT GOES ON IN MAYNIAC'S MIND" But my logic never really makes sense… lol. I just noticed a flaw in my logic!**

**Okay, now I just said that max would cry if Fang told her he loved her because she cries when he kisses her… But in this story, she cried tears of joy! (Well, kinda) Wow… I really AM going crazy… Oh well, most of you probably aren't going to read this… soooo yeah! Lol. **

**Thanks for reading my one-shot that was way too faxy to be real! And…review if you want.. So yeah.**

**Wow, you know, I just noticed, I put way to many different POV's for a small one-shot! Is that reasonable?**

**OH! AND! Fang's ringtone! That's DIRTY LITTLE SECRET By: THE ALL-AMERICAN REJECTS I don't own that either...lol. I wish! haha P.S. Sorry about the shortness! lol. : )**


End file.
